1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical processing mechanism, and more particularly, to an optical navigation method and related apparatus thereof which adjust the size of an image sensing region dynamically to reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an optical navigation system has at least an image sensing array utilized to detect an image moving location of a feature point. In the prior art, all of the sensing units in the image sensing array are turned on for detecting the image location of the feature point. However, the optical navigation system is usually disposed in a portable device. Turning on all of the sensing units/components would greatly consume the power of the portable device, resulting in high power consumption issues.